


Knot of the Morning

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Implied Alpha/Alpha relations, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Fangs, Morning Sex, Sibling Incest, Whoops An Injury, alpha!Castiel, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Castiel enjoy a round of morning sex.





	Knot of the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Wincestiel square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

Dean groaned and snuggled into the nearest warm body, feeling strong arms wrap around him and tug him closer. **  
**

“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel rumbled grumpily, rubbing his hands up and down Dean’s back.

“Morning, Alpha,” Dean sighed, closing his eyes as he rested in Castiel’s arms. “Where’s Sammy?”

“Out on his run,” Castiel grumbled. “He woke me up.”

“How so?” Dean asked.

Castiel groaned and buried his face into Dean’s hair. “He decided I needed to be awake and started sucking me off.”

Dean wrinkled his nose. “Dude, you’re complaining about a morning BJ? Damn, I wish Sammy did that to me.”

“No, you don’t,” Castiel muttered. “The little shit decided to continue up until I nearly popped my knot in his mouth before removing himself and saying he was going out on his run.”

Dean winced. “Man, Sam was cruel this morning,” he commented.

“Indeed,” Castiel hummed, lifting Dean’s face up to his and kissing him softly. Dean melted into the kiss, being filled with love for his Alpha.

“That’s the difference between me and Sammy, angel,” Dean whispered. “I’ll never leave your knot hanging.” His hands trailed down from Castiel’s chest, where they had been resting, down to the thick, coarse hair surrounding the Alpha’s swollen cock, the knot starting to swell at the base. “I know how much you love knotting your sweet little Omega.”

Castiel groaned and rolled them over, so Dean was straddling Castiel’s hips. The scents of honey and daisies in the spring and leather and apple pie permeated the air, both of them moaning as Dean leaned in to kiss his mate. Castiel’s hands roamed down his back, clutching each rounded globe of Dean’s ass and squeezing them tightly.

Dean keened, feeling slick leak out of him slowly, adding to his arousal. Their cocks brushed against each other, electrocuting them with passion.

“That’s a sight I love walking in on,” Sam sighed as he walked in. The stench of the sweaty Alpha darkened with lust, the smell of old books and Darjeeling tea joining in with the smells of the other two people in the room.

“Maybe if you weren’t so mean you could walk in on it more often,” Dean sassed, hungrily drinking his baby brother in. Sam had opted to go running that morning without his shirt and his shorts sitting just on the edge of his hips, showing off that raw Alpha power hidden behind those muscles.

“I take it Cas told you that I gave him a pleasant surprise this morning?” Sam laughed, walking over to the foot of the bed, surveying his mates.

Castiel grunted. “Would’ve been nice if I had been able to pop a knot all over your face,” he said, spreading Dean’s ass wide for Sam’s perusal.

Sam licked his lips as he shoved his shorts to the floor, cock springing forward. “I suppose, but I know how much fun you like to have with Dean before I got back, you guys are usually a bit further along than this,” he smirked. “No matter. That just means I can do this.” He licked his brother’s hole. The whine that emanated from Dean made both of the Alphas smirk.

“How lucky are we to have such a responsive Omega?” Castiel asked, squeezing Dean’s ass again.

“We are very lucky,” Sam agreed, licking Dean’s hole again and collecting the taste of their mate on his tongue. He leaned over Dean and shared a warm kiss with Castiel, both of the Alphas nipping at the other’s lips.

Dean moaned and whimpered, watching. He loved watching his Alphas kiss, all harsh nips and soothing licks, both of them playfully attempting to dominate the other.

Sam pulled back and smirked down at Castiel, who grinned back. “Dean,” Sam drawled. “Who do you want to give you your morning knotting?”

Dean groaned. He hated when the Alphas asked this question. Most mornings, his body didn’t care for what Alpha was in his ass. He just wanted to be knotted and knotted hard, both of which he knew both Alphas could do.

On one hand, Castiel had been doing the morning knotting for a week now, so a change of pace could be nice. On the other, he really liked Cas’ knot. He also really liked Sam’s. And the consequence of ‘your choice’ usually was no knot- at least, not a real one.

He smirked to himself as he looked at both of them. “Both,” he said simply.

“Greedy little Omega this morning,” Castiel murmured, spreading Dean’s ass wider. Dean moaned and pressed back, feeling both of his Alphas’ cocks rest on top of each other against his rear.

“He rarely is this greedy,” Sam murmured. “And it’s been too long since we split him wide.”

Dean whined and canted his hips back. “Please, Alphas?” he asked.

“Of course, little Omega,” Sam whispered. “It won’t take much, you’re gushing slick out.”

Dean whined and bucked his hips softly. “Alpha,” he whimpered.

“You go first, Sam,” Castiel murmured.

“He’s already on top of you,” Sam said. “I’ll make sure I’m good and slick myself.” He winked.

Castiel suppressed a snort. “As you wish,” he said. “Dean. Get on my cock.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean said, scrambling to get upright and start sliding down his mate’s cock, Cas’ fingers creating dark purple bruises in his skin as he did so.

Sam moved away from behind Dean, and Dean watched as Sam opened a drawer and found the lube that matched Dean’s scent before settling down next to Castiel to watch the show.

“I love looking at him while he’s on top of you, Cas,” Sam murmured, pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. “He looks so pretty.”

“He is pretty riding me,” Castiel agreed, leaning over to kiss Sam, biting down on his lower lip. “I love watching you pound into him from behind, having him hang off your knot though.”

Sam smirked. “Everyone loves hanging off my knot,” he joked.

“That is very true,” Castiel agreed. “Perhaps while Dean is doing the laundry…”

Dean moaned at the Alphas’ conversation, rolling his hips down onto Cas’ cock. He loved the image of Cas hanging off of Sam’s knot, or Sam hanging off Cas’.

“Yours or mine?” Sam asked as he finished coating his cock in lube, the dark red head seemingly magnified by the clear liquid.

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Castiel said, gently bringing Dean to rest against his chest, once more spreading Dean’s ass wide. “We can always wrestle for it.”

Dean whimpered and buried his face into Castiel’s shoulder. Fuck, his Alphas were hot.

“Of course,” Sam smirked, running a soothing hand down Dean’s back. “Ready, little one?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean moaned.

Sam slowly began pressing in, slick and warmth and Cas’ cock aiding him in his quest and pleasure as Dean panted and mewled softly into Castiel’s neck.

“You look so good stuffed full,” Sam groaned, leaning back to admire his cock halfway into Dean’s ass and Castiel’s knot pulsing at the base. His own knot was growing. “It’s going to be a challenge fitting two knots in your tight little hole, baby.”

“But we’ve done it before,” Castiel murmured. “Finish getting in, Sam, and stop admiring.”

“You admire too, don’t deny it,” Sam grinned as he finished pressing into Dean. He stopped once he was fully seated, his growing knot pressing against Castiel’s.

Dean whined and whimpered, clenching around the two cocks inside of him. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. It felt so good, he loved this so much. Loved being stuffed full like this. He rocked his hips, signalling for them to move.

The Alphas sprang into action, setting up a counter rhythm quickly as Sam tugged Dean’s head back by his hair, displaying the Omega’s mating bite and watching Castiel bite down on it, making Dean cry out in pleasure. Sam swallowed the moans as he harshly kissed his brother, keeping his head back.

The old bed creaked and rocked with each thrust from the Alphas, growls and snarls filling the air as both Sam’s and Castiel’s eyes shifted red and Dean could have passed out in pleasure. He felt both of their knots, large and intimidating, pressing against his hole, and he couldn’t help but sob as Castiel re pierced his mating bite, his mating teeth coming to the forefront.

“Oh, do you hear that?” Castiel rasped, his lips bloody from sinking his the elongated teeth into the healed mark. He gave Sam a dark look.

“I sure do, it’s time to knot him,” Sam moaned, leaning forward and kissing Dean’s blood away from Castiel’s lips, the Omega crying out for his mates as it shoved the cocks deeper into him.

Castiel’s knot popped first, and Dean screamed as he came hot and messy onto his and Cas’ bellies and chests. Sam still pounded away, kissing Castiel’s mouth.

Dean was definitely content to just lie there and feel Sam pound into him and over Castiel’s knot. He watched through hazy, lowered lashes Castiel and Sam make out. Castiel’s hands were gripping Dean’s hips, as if to keep him in place and Sam overpowered both Alpha and Omega into submission.

The moment Dean heard Sam’s soft gasp, he knew his brother was in for it. Or close enough to being in for it. He opened his eyes a little wider as he said softly, “Come on, Alpha. Knot your little Omega brother. Show him who’s the real boss.”

Those words, combined with Castiel’s mating fangs biting through Sam’s lower lip, was enough for the younger Winchester to knot Dean at the same time.

Dean screamed, then passed out.

When he woke up next, he was cradled against Sam’s back, still tied. Castiel was leaning over them, no longer tied to the Omega as he tended to the younger Alpha’s lip.

“I apologize, Sam,” Castiel said, “Normally I’m much better behaved than that.”

“It’s alright, angel,” Sam laughed softly, letting the other Alpha tend to him. “I enjoyed it. You know I love it when you and Dean bite me.”

Castiel chuckled. “Very true. However, not through your bottom lip.”

“It’ll heal,” Sam shrugged.

Dean groaned and wiggled between them.

“Hey there, baby,” Sam murmured, hugging Dean. “How’re you feeling?”

“Full and sore,” Dean mumbled.

“I’m not surprised,” Castiel said dryly.

“How long was I out?” Dean asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Roughly fifteen minutes,” Castiel said. “We’ve only been untied for a couple of minutes.”

Sam nodded, placing kisses along the back of Dean’s neck. “We’ll probably be tied for another fifteen minutes or so, that knot was huge.”

“I know,” Dean groaned, clenching down. “How’d that happen?”

“I got bit, Dean, and it felt good, as did your tight little hole and Cas’ knot,” Sam chuckled, running his hands up and down Dean’s sides.

Castiel smirked and kissed first the Omega, then the Alpha. “I will make breakfast for all of us,” he murmured. “Coffee to start?”

“Please,” both of the Winchesters said.

Castiel nodded. “Omelettes?” he inquired.

“Veggie omelette for me,” Sam requested.

“Bacon!” Dean groaned. “And ham. And cheese.”

Castiel snorted at their obvious requests before pulling on a pair of Dean’s discarded jeans and walking out.

Dean groaned and felt his eyes slip shut. “Wake me when breakfast is done or you’re untied?” he asked.

“Sure,” Sam smiled, kissing the corner of Dean’s mouth. “Get some rest, little Omega.”

Dean yawned and drifted off.


End file.
